PJO PREVIEWS
by BookLuver102
Summary: Just read because it'll explain in the story and I'm too tired and lazy to rewrite the summary... Rated every rating I'm doing every pairings, canon included Don't like it...bend over and kiss my ass because I don't give two shits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone  
Welcome to...PJO Previews...  
I'll be showing previews of my future stories to come...  
If any author wants...  
I can post a preview of any your stories but you have to give me a preview of your story to post and I'll write so and so's name on the top of the their preview  
PM me your previews because I don't want people copying other peoples previews.  
Enjoy PJO Preview  
R&R**

* * *

_"You mean to tell me, when we touch..." Jason started to whisper while caressing Crystal's left cheek _  
_"You don't feel anything." Jason whispered soflty_  
_Crystal swallowed hard _  
_She looked into Jason's light blue hues _  
_She felt her skin tingling at the feeling of Jason's hand caressing her cheek _  
_"When we embrace..." Jason whispered_  
_He stared at Crystal through his blonde bangs that were cover his lightning blue orbs while being Crystal into a warm embrace _  
_Crystal felt a shiver down her spine _  
_She loves him but they couldn't be...together _  
_She was a peasant and he was the prince of Athens_  
_He was to wed the princess of Mykonos _  
_Piper Ann McLean _  
_As much as Crystal didn't want to let Jason go...she had too..._  
_"Or when we kiss." Jason breathed in her ear, while closing the gap between them_  
_Crystal's eyes widened _  
_She pushed Jason off her and ran out of the forest _  
_Tears drops were rolling down her eyes _  
_She loves him_  
_She truely did but she only get more hurt in the end _  
_She would feel pained seeing her lover marry another woman _  
_What choice did she have..._  
_She wanted him to be happy with the princess even if it hurts her in the end_

* * *

_Jason looked at his lover's retreating figure with sadness_  
_He knew what he did was wrong _  
_He knew that they would both get hurt in the end but he took the risk _  
_He feel in love with her ever since they bumped into each other at the supermarket _  
_He couldn't help himself _  
_Her long black waist length wavy hair was in a low ponytail_  
_Her beautiful natural tan-skin was matted with dirt _  
_Her pouty kissable plump red lips were pressed in a thin line _  
_Her ocean blue with sea green flecks orbs shined with mirth, amusement and mischief_  
_She was wearing tousers and a dirty white tank-top with greek sandals on her feet _

_Now he lost her to a repulsive and desperate princess who just wanted a handsome husband and more fame_

_He lost a mischevious, pure hearted, water loving, funny and kind girl to a repulsive, rude, obnoxious, spoiled and selfish princess _

* * *

**Thats all for today folks!**

**Till the next preview**

**R&R and PM previews if wanted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to...PJO Previews**

**I am your host...BookLuver102**

**I will be posting another preview made be me...**

**Since no other author sent me any previews of their stories yet... **

**-.-"**

**But anyway enjoy this preview of one of the stories I'll be doing in the future.**

***Warning- Cursing and The girls are referring to what will happen if they (the girls) don't do something **

* * *

_"Shut up! You little bastard!" Thalia yelled at Percy_

_She glared at Percy in pure anger_

_She then slapped Percy in the face_

_Percy was shocked_

_'My own girlfriend just slapped me.' Percy thought _

_"You don't understand jack about what is going on!" Thalia yelled in rage_

_She then looked up at the sky and took a deep breathe, letting the fresh air calm her down_

_"That's why we have long hair! That's why don't have our mothers! That's why we are bestfriends..." Crystal trailed off, while looking out into the ocean, taking in the saltwater breeze_

_"It happens to us girls! That's why our mothers were bestfriends! Because they shared a special bond...The true meaning of friendship and...Their powers..." Bianca softly whispered the last part_

_Bianca looked up at the cloudless sky with sad eyes_

_The boys looked at the girls with confusion and unfamiliar emotions_

_Samantha sighed and closed her eyes_

_"Once the time comes...The trumpets will call on each day till the seventh day...If we don't come on the seventh day...We will fade away into the sky..." Hazel replied softly_

_Hazel looked into the sunset while clinging on to her cashmere sweater_

* * *

**And...Cut!**

**That's it for today folks **

**And remember...**

**R&R AND PM **

**PM if you want me to post a preview of any of your coming soon stories **

**Till the next preview!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to...****PJO Previews**  
**I am your host...****BookLuver102**  
**I will be posting another preview made be me...**  
**Since no other author sent me any previews of their stories yet... **  
**-.-"**  
**But anyway enjoy this preview of one of the stories I'll be doing in the future.**

* * *

_Beyond the world of lost...  
Where there is no place to go...  
No place to hide...  
Sinful souls are burned...  
Pureful souls are cleansed once more  
What us humans call the separate worlds or Heaven and Hell  
But...  
In the legend...  
They are called...  
Alpha and Omega...  
From Alpha...  
Where the Guardian angels are from  
From Omega ...  
Where the Terrorist demons are from  
Guardian angels lead us to the right path  
Terrorist Demons lead us the wrong path  
Which path do you chose?  
Alpha...  
or...  
Omega..._

* * *

**And...Cut!**  
**That's it for today folks**  
**And remember...**  
**R&R AND PM**  
**PM if you want me to post a preview of any of your up-coming stories**  
**Till the next preview!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A FEW OC's AND THIS FANFIC

* * *

_Running..._

All we are freaking doing is_ running_.

We were abandon by the ones we loved and cared for.

Betrayed, Lost, Alone, Angered and Hurt

Our Parents forgot us

New heroes came along

Our boyfriends/girlfriends cheated on us

Chaos found us

The eight of us are divided into groups

Apprentices, Assassins, Commanders, Spies, Peacekeepers and Death-bringers

We come of Life, Death, Violence, Peace, Balance, Unbalance, Equal and Unequal.

For we are called Guardians of Chaos

We are called many things even the Saviors or the Guardians of the Planets.

* * *

**R&R**

**I need 10 OCs**

**Powers**

**Demigod or Human**

**Parent(s) **

**Position in the army (Not a guardian) or a camper **

**Love interest **

**Birthday**

**Past **

**DoB and what not**


End file.
